In many common forms of peg-board bookkeeping systems the checks, as well as the journal sheets, are perforated for reception of and proper positioning by the row of pegs. As a consequence, conventional, non-perforated checks cannot be used with such a system. This, then, presents a practical as well as an economical problem in that only one kind of check must be sought and purchased for use with the system, and at a cost in excess of conventional non-perforated checks. The present invention was conceived by me in a successful effort to overcome such problem.